


Heavy Heart

by VaporeonTheBeautiful



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporeonTheBeautiful/pseuds/VaporeonTheBeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when you have been hurt, your heart is too heavy to carry on. You have to fight for the strength to heal and fall in love again. </p><p>**the tags are there for a reason. several rape scenes. please use caution if you are triggered by rape**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Heart

His heart was heavy. He never knew that he could physically hurt with the weight of his own heart and the world. The world had always been heavy, but he had his companions to help bear the burden. Now, he was all alone. 

He trudged down the hallway, muttering the numbers on the doors and countind down towards his destination.  
"Five oh one four nine nine four nine seven.."  
He stopped in front of 491 and knocked lazily. The commander needed to brief him on his role in the next mission seperately than the other soldiers. He wanted his solider alone for the briefing, probably because the solder had proven himself untrustworthy. The soldier just wanted to hole himself away in his grief, and this meeting was taking up precious time usually dedicated to solitude. 

The door opened.  
"Good evening, Levi."  
"Smith," Levi mumbled with a nod. He looked up in the doorway and was immediately confused.  
"I can come back later. You look.. occupied."  
"No, no, I've been waiting for you," Erwin said with a smirk. He was still wearing his tight white Survey Corps trousers, but he was barefoot and had shed his harnesses. His white dress shirt was opened and his chest was glistening with a sweet smelling oil. Levi assumed this is how the commander preferred to unwind but still entered the office with suspicion. The office was illuminated with the soft glow of candlesticks.

*What is going on...?*

"Have a seat, Levi." He motioned towards one of the big leather chairs next to the desk. "I want to discuss with you a special mission." His voice was patronizing. Levi was even more suspicious. He stood still, keeping one eye on the door where the commander still stood.  
"This door also locks from the inside, for maximum privacy," Erwin said as he turned the key.

*Shit. Is military life making me soft? I broke my one rule about letting no person between me and my escape.*

"I told you to have a seat, Levi." He gripped Levi by the wrist and set him in the chair. "You shouldn't disobey me, even in the smallest of matters."  
"What do you want, Smith? What is this mission?" the soldier hissed.  
"You, dear Levi, are going to help me with some... Personal matters." The commander gently rubbed the bulge in his tight pants.  
"That's fucking disgusting," Levi spat and stood up. "Stop wasting my time and brief me." 

Erwin quickly grabbed the man's small shoulders and slammed him against the back of the chair.  
"Ever since I first captured you," he breathed, "since I saw you gliding through the air, I wanted you." He leaned in closely and whispered against Levi's ear, "And now you are mine. Have you ever made love to a man before?"

Levi's heart was pounding. He belonged to one woman only. This wasn't part of the agreement when he joined the corps. He kept still and shook his head. Erwin grinned.  
"Perfect. Right now, you are the envy of so many different people. You're so lucky to be here, Levi."

"Tch. Don't flatter yourself. I'm sure your stature and income has nothing to do with it."  
"Ah, ah, ah, I dont like your attitude..." he whispered and reached between Levi's legs. Levi quickly stood up in the direction of the hand that was still holding his shoulder. He broke free, knocking the chair over and squaring himself into a fighting pose.

"Don't touch me. You fucking monster. You can't make me humiliate myself like this."  
Erwin slipped his arms out of the white dress shirt and smiled.  
"But I can... Would you rather stay here with me? Or maybe you would prefer being tortured in prison for your crimes in the underground city or your undercover hit man work as a solider? I'm willing to give you a second chance. Help me at the end of the day when I need company the most." 

Levi slowly sat back down in the chair. Erwin smiled and started unbuttoning Levi's shirt.  
"I knew you would change your mind, dear."  
"I dont have much of a choice."  
"You'll learn to like it. I'll be gentle with you," he said, but it sounded more like a threat.

Rain began to patter on the window and Levi focused on the distant thunder as Erwin forcefully kissed his lips. He felt up and down his soldier's body, making his way gradually towards his pants. Levi apologised silently to his love.  
*I'm so sorry... This isn't my fault. I walked into this trap. Please... You have to understand... I have no choice right now.*

Erwin lifted Levi up on to the desk and pulled his trousers down. 

"My my my... Aren't you hung... What a lovely surprise."

Levi looked at the window and watched the rain as Erwin took his cock and began stroking it up and down. He was not gentle like she used to be. 

"Your body is still so beautiful. You're not scarred and chafed from your harnesses," Erwin whispered as he ran his fingers over Levi's naked body, "you're still so pure..." 

Levi shivered and kept looking at the window. It was raining harder and the thunder was getting closer. 

"Hard as a rock and you aren't even fighting back," Erwin said as he began unbuttoning his own pants. "You must want it too... Little slut," he chuckled.

Levi bit down hard on his lip to hold back the lump in his throat. He wanted his love. He wanted to bury himself in her warm embrace and forget all this. She would never force sex. 

"Look at me, Levi."  
He opened his eyes and looked at Erwin. The commander was naked and stroking his own cock.  
"This might hurt a little," he said with a smirk, "I'm massive. But I'm gentle with virgins. I'll use extra lube, since you're so precious and I couldn't stand the thought of hurting you, my sweet Levi."  
Levi said nothing. He wasn't going to give his rapist any more satisfaction. He looked back at the window which was now illuminating the room with short bursts with every lighting strike.  
He felt Erwin squaring up with his entrance. He held his breath and waited. 

The commander slowly began pushing inside him, and pain shot through Levi's body. He held himself still and clenched his teeth.  
"You'll need to relax... It's just going to hurt worse if you're all tense like this," he whispered, running his hand down Levi's side. Levi took a deep breath and tried to relax. Erwin pushed in farther and then slowly pulled out. And then in, and back out. He let out a low satisfied growl every time he pushed in.  
"How does it feel? Taking me all the way in?"  
Levi didn't answer and continued taking deep breaths. He was in so much pain.  
"I asked you..." Erwin grabbed Levi's jaw and moved it to face him, "a QUESTION."  
The commander's breathing was getting faster as he began thrusting in faster.  
"I-it's an honor, sir," Levi whispered.  
"Good boy..."  
Levi counted between the claps of thunder.  
This seemed to last an eternity. Erwin moaned and growled every time he pushed in. Levi felt like he was being split in half as his superior thrusted as fast as he could.

"I-I'm gonna give it to you now, do you want it?" he asked in ragged breaths.  
Levi nodded and held his breath.  
"You'll say yes sir," he gasped, "when I ask you something."  
"I want it, sir," Levi whispered.  
"Say it again. Like you mean it."  
"Give it to me... I want it." 

*I'm so sorry my love... You know I don't mean it...*

Erwin groaned loudly and gripped Levi's thighs as he released inside. The storm seemed to be slowing down. 

Erwin slowly pulled out and then lifted Levi to sit up. He was smiling. It was almost sinister.

"It will take some practice. Next time, you won't be allowed to just lay there and enjoy it while I do all the work," he said and winked. "But I'll let it slide this time. I know you enjoyed yourself too much."

The soldier stared off into the corner, wondering if anyone would see him walking to his quarters at this late hour. Erwin continued flattering himself as the men got dressed. Levi zoned out until Erwin finally led him to the door and bid him goodnight.

His heart was almost too heavy to carry back to his quarters.


End file.
